


No olvides suscribirte

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Home Office, M/M, Troppy Fluff, YouTube
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Atlas se convirtió en uno de los artistas favoritos de Keith, sin importar que todo su trabajo hubiera empezado en YouTube con numerosos covers.Cuando Keith termina trabajando desde casa, comienza a hacer descubrimientos en el edificio que no había podido notar antes debido al tiempo que pasaba lejos. Por supuesto, es descabellado encontrar tanto relacionado con su ídolo tan cerca de su cotidianidad.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	No olvides suscribirte

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic es un regalo para una actividad por la super cuarentena ♥

Keith tenía una vida rutinaria. Era duro admitirlo, pero en esto había terminado después de haber acabado la universidad y unirse a un equipo de diseño en una agencia de publicidad. Podía tener el consuelo de, al menos, seguir aplicando lo que había estudiado en la carrera en su vida laboral, aunque el salto de artes a diseño era algo que había criticado de forma muy dura junto a sus compañeros mientras era estudiante.

La realidad era muy distinta.

La única parte de su rutina que siempre lo sorprendía era el contenido que Atlas subía cada dos semanas en su canal de YouTube.

Había descubierto el canal en una de sus muchas tardes buscando música en la oficina, había sido una sugerencia en la página principal del sitio y tras ignorarla un par de días, finalmente cedió y decidió comenzar su lista aleatoria a partir de ese video.

Atlas hacía covers de canciones populares, en ocasiones trabajaba con otros cantantes en la misma línea, produciendo las pistas o involucrándose en la creación de videos, a veces también haciendo duetos o ensambles colectivos. La mayoría de las canciones que había hecho en su canal o con otros eran éxitos que Keith no habría escuchado voluntariamente al ser interpretadas por los artistas originales, pero al escucharlas con su voz, cambió de parecer. Podía gustarle. Terminó por escuchar todos los videos que Atlas tenía en su canal y algunas colaboraciones en otros, una y otra vez durante semanas. A veces se mezclaban entre canciones distintas que sugería el sitio, en otras, Keith las saltaba y regresaba a escuchar la voz de Atlas. No podía dejarlo, lo llenaban de algo muy extraño, no era calma absoluta porque había canciones que llegaban a exigir más intensidad en la interpretación y Atlas lo conseguía de forma espectacular, pero era… Hipnótico.

Satisfactorio.

Entraba a un estado de felicidad algo sutil, incluso modulaba su paciencia y lo hacía ser más tolerante con sus compañeros y algunos clientes. Estaba muy agradecido de haber encontrado su canal.

Como si la preciosa voz y el increíble rango tonal que tenía o su sorprendente creatividad o el dinamismo de sus movimientos no fueran suficiente, Atlas era terriblemente guapo. La única razón por la que Keith no pasaba todo el tiempo mirando sus videos era que se suponía que los frecuentaba como música de fondo para trabajar y no podía distraerse así, pero cuando estaba en casa se quedaba mirando los videos reproducirse uno tras otro.

Ver a Atlas sonreír y explicar un poco de por qué le gustaban las canciones que elegía, agradeciendo el apoyo o simplemente por haber visto el video completo lo hacía sonreír. Era muy auténtico y siempre conservaba las mismas cualidades que adoraba de él en los otros videos en los que participaba. También era apasionante escuchar todo lo que hacía para montar los arreglos para sus amigos, en los videos en los que estaba produciendo, lo que percibía de las canciones o estilos de los artistas que tomaba como base. Sabía muchas cosas e invertía su tiempo en acercar a sus seguidores a ese tipo de actividades que, aunque no lo pusieran como protagonista al frente de los videos musicales, demostraban cuánto estaba dispuesto a involucrarse. Y con justa razón. Era muy bueno y hacía todo parecer tan sencillo…

Keith disfrutaba usar audífonos para poder apreciar bien cada sonido en las canciones, incluso estando en casa, así que el único momento en el que descansaba de escuchar música era durante el baño. No le gustaba llevar el teléfono al baño, ni siquiera si iba a lavarse. Estaba bien, así podía convencerse de que no era para nada extraño admirar tanto a un artista. Porque Atlas lo era, incluso si no daba conciertos y se dedicaba a los covers, para Keith era tan bueno o mejor que muchos otros.

Pronto la normalidad en la que Keith vivía fue cambiando un poco. Primero, hubo un gran cambio con su vida laboral. La compañía para la que trabajaba comenzó a tener algunos problemas financieros y se deshicieron de la oficina, Keith no tenía más remedio que trabajar desde casa. No sabía cómo hacerlo y parecía una verdadera molestia, su departamento no era muy grande y era el espacio que usaba para descansar, llevar su trabajo ahí sonaba como una invasión, pero, ¿qué opción tenía? Después de todo, pudo haber sido peor, al menos tenía trabajo todavía.

La primera semana fue difícil. No podía arreglar su horario, trabajaba demasiado y se frustraba mucho más, evitando las tareas sencillas como preparar comida o limpiar su entorno. Solo el fin de semana podía despegarse de todo eso, pero en general, el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hogar estaba siendo cortado por su trabajo…

Tuvo que hacer muchos cambios fastidiosos.

Acomodó la sala para poder tener una oficina ahí, también consiguió una pizarra para anotar sus horas de trabajo y horas de casa, y consiguió un gran reloj para tener presente el tiempo y poder organizarse mejor.

Funcionó.

Hasta que comenzó a cansarse de estar en casa. No tenía suficiente tiempo para salir a diario, y comenzaba a extrañar el tiempo que antes invertía en ir y venir del trabajo, le servía para al menos distraerse. Ahora su única opción durante la semana era salir al minúsculo balcón para sentir el aire o bajar al supermercado al pie del edificio.

Decidió cambiar su horario de nuevo para comenzar la tercera semana: recortar un poco su tiempo de ocio dentro de casa para poder salir y distraerse. Incluso cuando dejar el encierro era su intención, terminaba echado en el sillón mirando videos de Atlas con la excusa de estar poniéndose al corriente con mensajes en su teléfono. Debía obligarse a salir del edificio y, para el tercer día, ya era capaz de respirar aliviado caminando por la banqueta.

Ese nuevo ritmo le funcionaba bien. Era casi como había estado llevando su vida hasta antes del traslado al trabajo en línea, tal vez ligeramente más cómodo. No ansiaba el fin de semana tanto como entonces; no quería decir que no lo disfrutara, para nada, sino que estaba más relajado y no tenía tanta presión que lo hiciera suplicar por una pausa como esa.

Durante un fin de semana, cuando iba de regreso a su departamento notó algo nuevo en el pasillo. Tal vez se debía a que no solía poner mucha atención a lo ocurría en el edificio, a excepción del gato de su vecino a dos puertas por el lado de enfrente que siempre maullaba cuando pasaba por ahí. Escuchó algo, pero no era el maullido.

Sonaba como un piano.

No reconocía la melodía y era tan inusual que tuvo que confirmar en el ascensor si de verdad estaba en el piso correcto. No había oído algo así, aunque tampoco solía regresar a esa hora tampoco. Vaya, con una rutina tan fija cualquier novedad podía descolocarlo, según parecía. Un piano era un sonido agradable, además, si en todo este tiempo no lo había notado quería decir que quien fuera que estuviera tocando era considerado. Jamás sonaba de noche, cuando su propio piso estaba en silencio, así que no habría motivo para quejarse.

Keith siguió con su camino, escuchó el maullido habitual y entró a su departamento.

Ahí, el sonido era un poco más nítido, aunque seguía estando algo modulado y parecía distante. Claro que era difícil disimular un instrumento como ese. Sin dudas era alguien tocando y no una simple grabación.

Mientras guardaba las cosas que había comprado, Keith pudo notar que la música del piano parecía repetirse después de pausas algo cortas. Una práctica, muy seguramente.

Pronto descubrió que su vecino no solamente practicaba con el piano, a veces podía escuchar una guitarra o un ukelele también. Siempre se escuchaba difuso, y aunque no sabía con seguridad a cuántas puertas se encontraba, estaba seguro que compartían el piso y podía considerarlo vecino.

Un par de días más tarde volvió a encontrarse con la melodía que había escuchado en el pasillo en el nuevo video de Atlas. Tal vez era eso, canciones populares que cualquier persona con tiempo libre (y un instrumento) trataría de tocar.

Hubo otras ocasiones en las que pudo notar que las canciones que Atlas subía en su canal le recordaban algo que hubiera escuchado de su vecino musical.

Parecía mucha coincidencia.

Las canciones que Atlas interpretaban no eran difíciles de encontrar, incluso si su vecino escogía una canción al azar, seguramente Atlas también habría pensado en ella en algún punto. Tal vez al vecino también le gustaba lo que Atlas hacía y sabía de alguna manera las canciones que pronto estarían en el canal para todos los demás.

Qué afortunado, seguro debía ser alguien cercano para poder tener ese tipo de adelantos.

O tan solo se trataba de un Fan más dedicado que él.

Era una pena que, aunque le gustara tanto su música, Keith jamás hubiera puesto atención a seguirlo en otras redes como el propio Atlas sugería al finalizar sus videos. Seguramente su vecino lo había hecho, tal vez Atlas publicaba qué era en lo que estaba por trabajar y sus seguidores podían practicar con él y, a decir verdad, parecía algo por completo razonable y un buen uso para redes alternativas.

¿Qué otra explicación podía haber?

Keith se quedó mucho más tranquilo pensando en eso, incluso con el hecho de no seguir otras plataformas. Él quería escuchar su música y esta estaba en YouTube, no necesitaba más. Dio por olvidado el asunto y siguió con su vida, apreciando la dedicación de su vecino cuando tenía la oportunidad de escuchar el piano o cualquier otro instrumento.

Por supuesto que no.

Una mañana, todavía adormilado y un tanto perdido, salió de su departamento para tirar la basura. Estaba bostezando y cerrando la puerta cuando escuchó movimiento en la puerta de junto. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, pero cuando dio vuelta se quedó paralizado y casi tira al suelo la bolsa con desperdicios de cocina.

_Atlas._

—Buenos días—saludó y le sonrió.

Era Atlas, sin ninguna duda. Con su cabello tan claro y de apariencia suave, y la simpática mirada en el rostro, la cicatriz, el brazo metálico. Era más alto de lo que esperaba, pero era tan hermoso como en la pantalla. Tal vez más. Parecía tener cierto resplandor extraordinario y el simple hecho de tenerlo frente a él como una persona real con ropa casual y cómoda como el propio Keith llevaba, hacía que todo pareciera un sueño.

—Buen día—contestó Keith en automático, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

Tal vez no era él, _él_ , tal vez solo se parecía demasiado. Y su voz sonaba muy parecida también, pero tal vez era sugestión por tanto escuchar sus videos.

Keith se quedó como un tonto en la puerta de su departamento mientras Atlas—el hombre muy parecido a Atlas—se alejaba por el pasillo y daba vuelta hacia los ascensores. Tuvo que tomar un respiro y a pesar de los intentos por mantenerse en calma se llenó de terror de un momento a otro. ¿Y si de verdad era Atlas? ¿Y si lo había escuchado cantando sus canciones o escuchándolas directamente? Claro, dado que eran covers no eran _sus_ canciones, pero aun así… Aun así…

Decidió dejar ese dilema para más tarde, recuperó la compostura y siguió con su tarea. Resuelto, agarró muy seguro la bolsa y fue a terminar lo que debía hacer. Por supuesto, cuando llegó al ascensor, este ya estaba ahí, y mantenía sus puertas abiertas porque alguien estaba siendo amable al verlo llegar justo en ese momento. Y claro, Atlas esperaba dentro con una sonrisa.

Keith hizo un gran esfuerzo al no dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa ante algo tan abrumador como la posibilidad de usar el mismo ascensor. No hacía falta, era algo normal y un pequeño gesto de amabilidad que decía mucho sobre una persona tan temprano en la maña. Tan solo lo hacía por consideración, una cuestión de decencia, era tedioso perder el ascensor solo por cuestión de unos segundos.

_Valor, Kogane. Solo es un vecino._

El camino al sótano se extendió como nunca, un recorrido que por lo general tomaba máximo un minuto parecía eterno. El ascensor no se detuvo en ningún piso y Keith estaba sofocándose en ese pequeño espacio, sin moverse, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre junto a él y muy probablemente haciéndolo sin darse cuenta.

 _“Es Atlas, es Atlas, estoy seguro…”_ Pensaba una y otra vez a medida que el pulso en su pecho se trasladaba a su cabeza y lo ahogaba en ese fuerte golpeteo.

Finalmente llegaron al sótano y, por supuesto, Atlas lo dejó salir primero. Él también iba al basurero, así que caminaron en silencio de ida y de regreso. Keith no tenía idea de si debía decir algo, mucho menos qué sería la mejor opción, así que mantuvo los labios sellados durante el recorrido hasta su piso.

Por un segundo pensó que tal vez habría sido buena idea echarse en el basurero y no salir jamás si era así como iba a actuar frente a Atlas, claro que ya era tarde para eso…

— ¿Acabas de mudarte? —Le preguntó Atlas al detenerse frente a su propia puerta.

—No, tengo dos años viviendo aquí.

—Oh. Lo siento, es que no te había visto antes.

—Casi no estaba en casa. Trabajando…—Keith se encogió de hombros.

—Con razón— Altas asintió.

—Desde hace poco más de un mes trabajo en casa, así que voy a estar más tiempo por aquí—continuó, antes no sabía qué decir, ahora parecía que podía lograrlo. Al menos estaba tragándose cualquier comentario sobre el canal de YouTube, no quería parecer un fan acosador, incluso cuando en el fondo se sintiera como uno.

Aunque… No era su culpa, él no había investigado dónde vivía Atlas, ni nada en realidad. Ni siquiera lo seguía fuera de YouTube, ¡ni siquiera veía sus transmisiones en vivo!

Vaya. Era un mal fan…

— ¿Te funciona bien el cambio? —Preguntó Atlas—. ¿Por qué fue? Si se puede saber.

—La compañía para la que trabajo está teniendo problemas económicos, decidieron ahorrar en la renta de una oficina. Creo que está bien, todo lo hacía en una computadora de todas formas, así que funciona.

—Cielos. Ojalá se componga.

—Sí.

Keith bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Pero qué pésimo conversador era…

—Bueno. Me dio gusto conocerte—Atlas leyó bien la situación y decidió terminar el tormento de Keith. Le extendió la mano, todavía cordial a pesar de la charla tan corta—. Me llamo Shiro. Ah, no en realidad, pero así me dicen.

— ¿Te presentas con un alias? —Keith lo miró algo escéptico y apretó su mano de todas formas.

—No—se rió. Dios…—. No del todo, es solo que a la gente le parece más fácil así y también a mí.

—De acuerdo, entonces Shiro—soltó su mano, se sentía menos nervioso después de recibir esa sonrisa. Tras una pausa, Keith llenó el hueco de su propia presentación sin poder evitar responder a la sonrisa recibida con una propia—. Keith.

—Keith. Nos vemos, bonito día.

Atlas— _Shiro_ entró a su departamento después de despedirse de él agitando la mano. Keith entró al suyo.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Keith tomó aire y se revolvió la cabeza.

¡Qué locura! Nunca había sido bueno para hablar con gente nueva, pero parecía que el encierro y el muy reducido contacto con el mundo exterior lo habían entorpecido mucho más. Estuvo todo el día distraído, dándole vueltas a los pocos minutos de encuentro hasta que consiguió calmarse y aceptar que, dentro de lo que cabía, no había sido tan malo como pudo haber sido.

Debía bastarle con eso, además, ahora que se habían presentado seguro habría muchos otros momentos de “buenos días” o “buenas tardes” por venir. Y así fue.

En los siguientes días se encontraron varias veces, en el ascensor, en el pasillo, incluso un par de veces en el supermercado. Se volvió habitual encontrarlo usando unos gigantescos audífonos, silbando y siguiendo alguna canción o incluso cantando en voz baja algunas frases. Con solo una vez que ocurrió pudo dejar atrás todas las dudas y aceptar con todo lo que conllevaba que él era de verdad Atlas. Que era su vecino, que era amable y cuidadoso y parecía estar abierto a conocerlo.

Keith iba tratando de mitigar su nerviosismo y lo manejaba tan bien como podía. Con cada encuentro la sensación de ensueño podría disminuir o al menos contaba con ello para permitirse acercarse de verdad. No quería ser demasiado fanático, incluso dentro de su propia cabeza. Claro que, si sus encuentros ocurrían después de que hubiera escuchado una nueva canción de Atlas le era casi imposible evitar sonreír como un estúpido, pensar en su voz y dirigirse justo a ese punto de admiración que resultaba tan vergonzoso. Volvía a ponerse nervioso como la primera vez.

La única cosa que Shiro parecía mantener más reservada sobre sí mismo era su trabajo. Solo mencionó dedicarse a la música y que le gustaba mucho, pero no más. Keith lo dejó pasar, después de todo, si presionaba más terminaría por revelar que sabía exactamente a lo que Shiro se refería y no quería admitirlo aún. Prefería enfocarse en la relación que estaba construyendo siendo solo su vecino y no su admirador. Además, si Shiro no insistía en detalles que parecían demasiado íntimos, él tampoco haría eso.

Pronto las pláticas casuales fueron haciéndose largas, caminando juntos de regreso al edificio después de hacer compras o simplemente bromeando más tiempo en el pasillo. Todavía le parecía increíble, pero estaba muy agradecido. Incluso si se ponía nervioso al menos podía estar satisfecho con el hecho de que Shiro siguiera siendo amigable con él y tratara de hacer que se sintiera en confianza. Estaba mucho más feliz con cada muestra del Shiro real que iba conociendo.

En sus habituales viajes al supermercado juntos pudo descubrir que Shiro tenía un gusto cuestionable para elegir bocadillos, que tenía una aversión particular al maíz entero, mas no a los productos que lo incluían. También que su paciencia tenía límites, que lo irritaba que alguien lo hiciera perder su tiempo con cosas que no necesitaban tanto y que si entraba a algún lugar con música que le gustara se ponía a bailar sin importar que lo miraran. Era vergonzoso, al mismo tiempo, ofrecía cierto confort que tuviera la tranquilidad de compartir esas cosas con Keith.

Disfrutaba mucho su relación con Shiro. Era algo sencillo, él era muy amable y atento, recordaba cosas que le gustaban y las compartía con el afán de hacerlo sonreír. Keith también intentaba tener ese tipo de atenciones con él.

Entonces decidió armarse de valor e invitarlo a cenar.

 _Decidió_ en realidad fue un decir. Se topó con Shiro una noche, en la calle, cerca de un restaurante que a Keith le gustaba mucho y en cuanto lo escuchó decir que no había comido en horas lo hizo entrar al lugar sin aceptar una negativa. No pudo procesar la magnitud de lo que había hecho hasta que Shiro dijo que no era así como imaginaba que sería su primera cita con él. O tal vez había dicho cena.

Keith trató de actuar tan casual como fuera posible, incluso cuando no dejaba de preguntarse si de verdad era una cita o solo una cena.

A medida que había convivido con Shiro, sus nervios de fanático fueron dejando el camino libre a la autenticidad de sentirse intimidado por todo lo que alguien podía hacer que sintiera. En las variadas interacciones que tenían siempre acababa por encontrar más y más cosas de Shiro que le encantaban, como la forma en la que valoraba las cosas o hablaba de lo que lo apasionaba, cómo era paciente para ayudarlo si tenía problemas y jamás se entrometía ni alardeaba sobre eso, no lo hacía sentir como ignorante o incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Lo mismo cuando recibía apoyo, era agradecido. ¡Y era precioso! Tenía una sonrisa de comercial que lo ponía a temblar, una figura envidiable y su voz era el motor de los sueños de Keith.

Le gustaba mucho, de verdad era difícil sacarse de la cabeza la idea de tener una cita, ya fuera esta o alguna otra noche.

—La próxima vez yo te invito, ¿de acuerdo? —Propuso Shiro y era de verdad lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Una próxima vez.

Keith aceptó de inmediato y a raíz de ahí siguieron charlando, sobre eso y otras cosas, como la razón por la que Shiro no había comido y también una explicación algo vaga sobre la motivación de Keith para invitarlo.

— ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar la próxima semana? —Le preguntó Shiro una vez que llegaron a sus puertas.

—Claro.

— ¿Jueves está bien?

Keith asintió, cualquier día le parecería bien. Después de acordar la hora y que Shiro aceptara que Keith quería llevar algo para aportar a la cena, por fin se despidieron.

Estaba ansioso porque llegara el jueves. Trataba de contener la emoción, más durante los breves encuentros que tuvo con Shiro durante la semana. No fue hasta que Shiro admitió primero estar emocionado por la cena que Keith se permitió hacerlo también. De verdad no podía esperar.

El jueves, Keith dejó su horario de trabajo una hora antes, fue a comprar alcohol y regresó a su casa a arreglarse. No tenía idea de qué tan formal era el asunto, pero tampoco quería aparecerse ahí en un pants para entrenar y una playera deslavada. Quería verse bien para Shiro, incluso si no era una cita real. Peinó su cabello, eligió buena ropa y se preparó para por fin salir de su casa y presentarse en la puerta de junto.

Shiro abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y volvió a agradecerle por aceptar. Lo invitó a ponerse cómodo mientras terminaba (y a que se quitara los zapatos) y regresó a la cocina con la bebida que Keith había traído.

El departamento tenía una distribución paralela al de Keith, pero se veía mucho más despejado que el suyo. También tenía un estilo muy uniforme en tonos oscuros, mayormente negro y detalles en dorado por ahí y por allá. Shiro resaltaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Vas a darme un tour?

—Seguro, dame un minuto.

Shiro dejó la cocina y guió a Keith por su casa. La sala y el comedor rodeaban la cocina, del lado de la sala estaba la habitación y en el cuarto del otro lado del comedor, Shiro tenía su pequeño estudio. Ahí estaban el piano y los instrumentos que había escuchado y aparecían en los videos, también tenía aislante en los muros y soportes para luces y micrófonos, en el otro extremo del lugar tenía la computadora y los otros aparatos que seguro también usaba para la edición. En el muro, sobre la computadora, estaban colgadas dos placas que la plataforma otorgaba al reconocer la cantidad de suscriptores de un canal. Era irreal estar ahí. Al ver el espacio que siempre encuadraba en sus videos se llenó de emoción.

— ¿Tocarías para mí? —Pidió después de dejar ese cuarto atrás.

—Tal vez después de la cena—Shiro concedió con una risa ligera y algo de pena—. Vamos.

La comida que preparó Shiro fue grandiosa. Tenía un olor delicioso y una presentación muy bonita también, y era algo que Keith jamás habría preparado por sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se cocinaban los espárragos y jamás habría podido superar la risa al ver una berenjena y llevarla a su casa. No esperaba que Shiro fuera tan bueno para eso. Y tampoco esperaba que fuera tan malo para manejar el alcohol.

Estaba rojo con solo dos cervezas, riéndose de cualquier chiste estúpido y muy abierto a charlar. Le dijo toda clase de cosas sobre los videos que editaba para otros o sobre las pistas en las que trabajaba para que sus conocidos cantaran, sobre lo que hacía para sí mismo, pero se notaba muy apenado.

— ¡Ay, Keith! Ya no puedo esconderlo de ti—dijo aunque no quitaba las manos de su cara para ocultarse—. No tengo un trabajo serio como tú, ¡soy un fraude! ¡Hago videos para YouTube! ¡Lo siento tanto, es tan patético!

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres grandioso! —Keith trató de animarlo y de evitar que se escondiera, jalando sus muñecas para descubrir su rostro.

—Pero no he cantado para ti. No me mientas. Admítelo, dedicarse a esto es una burla. Debí decírtelo antes, pero me daba… Estaba nervioso—Shiro por fin dejó de ocultarse—. Es que tú eres tan serio y centrado, con todos tus horarios y tus clientes y… Si te decía de mi pseudo-trabajo… No quería y al final ni siquiera podía decirte qué era lo que hacía y me sentía tan terrible por mentirte.

— _¡Pseudo-trabajo!_ Shiro, eres grandioso, tocas tantos instrumentos, sabes tanto de música, eres productor y cantas increíble. ¡Y te pagan por hacerlo!

—Tú… ¿Tú sabías?

Keith se quedó en silencio un momento, Shiro lo miraba con verdadera sorpresa. Esperaba poder aliviarlo con la verdad, si no, al menos le daría la sinceridad que merecía.

—Sí lo sé—admitió agachando la vista—. Y adoro lo que haces. ¡Por dios! ¡Yo moría de vergüenza por estar hablando contigo y que de pronto fuera a decirte cuánto amo tus canciones y tu voz y cuánto amo a Atlas! ¡Eso sí fue horrible! No soy serio ni centrado ni funcional, solo soy un mentiroso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en el sillón. Shiro lo veía, pero él no se atrevía a sostener su mirada.

—Amas a Atlas…—Shiro rompió el silencio con lo que menos esperaba oír.

No podía retractarse, tan solo levantó su cerveza y le dio un trago más antes de asentir.

—Y eres tan bueno que mantuviste la compostura todo el tiempo.

—Oh no—Keith negó—. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Después de admitir eso comenzó a reírse, Shiro también. Keith terminó por explicarle el desastre de su primer encuentro y de los que vinieron después, cómo estaba seguro que era la peor de las personas y cómo seguro era una burla para él. Shiro escuchó cada palabra, riendo y asegurando que no era posible y que no era tan intimidante. No era eso, por supuesto.

—Eres tan guapo, me matas—aclaró Keith recargado en él—. Y encima eres simpático, me muero otra vez.

—Tú también—Shiro se movió un poco y besó su cabeza—. Me gustas mucho…

—Mmm…—Keith se acomodó un poco mejor, quería poder ver a Shiro, pero era difícil con él a un lado. Terminó por apartarse y mirarlo casi de frente—. Quiero pedirte algo. Bueno, dos cosas, ¿está bien?

Shiro asintió chupándose los labios.

—Quiero oírte cantar. Y también quiero besarte.

—Muy bien—Shiro volvió a asentir, mantuvo los ojos en él todo el tiempo—. ¿En qué orden?

—No me importa. Solo… muchas veces

— ¿Cuántas?

—Las que sean necesarias.

Shiro le sonrió y volvió a asentir. Acarició su brazo y sostuvo su cara para atraerlo, Keith cedió y lo abrazó sin ningún problema. Lo besó con cierta cautela, obteniendo confianza poco a poco y llenándose de seguridad a medida que Shiro lo permitía, según lo acariciaba o separaba sus labios. Acabó sentado sobre las piernas de Shiro, besándolo una y otra vez, disfrutando la atención de las manos de Shiro en su espalda o más atrevido al tocar sus piernas.

Shiro negoció el asunto de cantar para él, asegurando que no podría hacerlo bien después de haber bebido, pero al mismo tiempo le pidió que no interrumpieran los besos todavía. No había objeción, al contrario. La cena fue deliciosa, Shiro aún más, Keith claramente evitaría cualquier pausa mientras él estuviera dispuesto.

Pasó la noche ahí, estaba de verdad cansado y muy feliz como para aceptar regresar a su propio departamento y dormir por sí mismo. Shiro no tuvo objeción alguna, ni siquiera pareció quejarse con lo encimoso que Keith podía ser al dormir.

Cuando Keith despertó le tomó un poco reconocer el sitio, pero la luz, la decoración y el suave sonido de una guitarra lo hicieron reconocer el sitio donde estaba. Giró sobre la cama y encontró a Shiro sentado en un banquito justo ahí a su lado y tocando con calma. Keith lo miró fascinado, haciendo lo suficiente para acomodarse mejor y poder disfrutar de lo que fuera que Shiro pensara tocar.

—Disculpa si no es una canción muy romántica, pero es lo que me viene a la mente ahora—dijo Shiro todavía tonteando con algunos acordes. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso rápido.

Era lo que menos le importaba a Keith. El gesto en sí era maravilloso. Además, siempre disfrutaba escuchar a Atlas, por supuesto que tenerlo tocando así para él sería lo mejor del mundo.

Shiro estaba ahí para él, era todo lo que podía pedir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!   
> Mi inspiración para el tipo de canal que tiene Atlas/Shiro es el de Kurt Hugo Schneider, si no lo han visto, vayan corriendo a su canal, ¡es fabuloso!


End file.
